Te Amo...
by Shaoran-kun
Summary: Outro romance S&S... é... minha xGirl me inspirava mtu mesmo... hehehe... =D... tah ae, espero que gostem!


Te Amo   
  
  
  
"Quando não estou contigo,  
  
A vida parece vazia...  
  
Os dias ficam nublados,  
  
As noites escuras...  
  
Não há nada que sobreviva,  
  
Quando não estás comigo..."  
  
  
  
Shaoran estava completamente apaixonado por Sakura. Ainda não tinha declarado seu amor por ela, embora já tivesse tentado... Ele achava que Sakura não gostava dele, pois vivia sempre perto de Yukito... Shaoran morria de ciúmes...  
  
Um dia, ele resolveu: Hoje eu falo com ela!!! Aconteça o que acontecer!!! Foi até a mansão de Tomoyo e se abriu de vez com ela... disse que amava Sakura mais do que tudo, mas não sabia o que fazer... ela gosta de Yukito, lembrava ele.  
  
- Li, tenho certeza de que você vai ter uma grande surpresa quando se revelar a ela.– disse Tomoyo.  
  
- Será mesmo, Tomoyo? Mas eu acho que ela não gosta de mim... E se ela realmente não gostar??? Eu poderia perder sua amizade... e isso eu não quero, de jeito nenhum!!!  
  
- Shaoran! Siga meu conselho e fale logo com ela!  
  
  
  
Depois disso ele saiu andando pela rua meio desatento... De repente tropeça num paralelepípedo solto da rua. Sai resmungando baixinho e olhando para trás, para ver onde tinha tropeçado... e tromba com Yukito. Shaoran leva um susto e Yukito pergunta, com a cara de sempre: - Oi. Você está bem?  
  
Shaoran responde que sim e começa a andar de novo... vai diminuindo seus passos até parar, virar pra trás e correr até Yukito. Este pergunta:  
  
- Ué... você vai pra lá também??  
  
- Não Yukito. – responde Shaoran – Preciso conversar com você.  
  
Yukito se surpreende, pois Shaoran nunca tinha dito algo assim pra ele. Ele concorda e os dois vão para o Parque do Pingüim. Lá Shaoran conta toda a história para Yukito, que ele ama Sakura e tal... Yukito apenas ouve e, quando Shaoran termina, ele diz já saber disso. Shaoran se espanta. Yukito diz que a única pessoa que ainda não percebeu isso foi Sakura... todos já perceberam. Shaoran fica um pouco corado e pergunta para Yukito o que ele deveria fazer. Yukito diz para ele falar com Sakura, também.  
  
  
  
Shaoran decide então que vai mesmo falar com Sakura!!! É o único jeito de saber o que Sakura sente por ele. Mas resolve deixar isso para o dia seguinte. Ele tinha que se declarar logo, para acabar com esse drama. Ele pede para Tomoyo convidar Sakura para ir até o parque no dia seguinte, após a aula.  
  
No dia seguinte, Sakura vai até o parque e lá encontra Yukito. Tomoyo estava atrasada e ela resolve aproveitar a situação e se declarar logo pra Yukito... ela estava super ansiosa para fazer isso, pois achava que não poderia viver mais sem saber o que Yukito achava dela. Ela começa a falar:  
  
- Yukito... eu... eu... eu...  
  
- Sim Sakura, você.... – interfere Yukito  
  
- Sabe Yukito, eu... eu... – Sakura respira fundo – Eu te amo, Yukito.  
  
Yukito se espanta. Sakura abraça Yukito e diz de novo – Eu te amo....  
  
Nesse exato momento Shaoran chega com um buquê de rosas lindas... e ouve Sakura falando para Yukito -"Eu te amo". Ele fica parado lá olhando a cena e sente seus olhos se encherem de água e seu coração partindo em mil pedaços. Yukito olha para Shaoran com uma incomum cara chateada. Sakura se vira e vê Shaoran lá parado, com a cabeça baixa e com as rosas na mão. Ela o chama para ir lá no banco onde estava sentada com Yukito. Shaoran simplesmente se vira e sai... de cabeça baixa, joga o buquê de rosas no chão e sai correndo pra casa chorando. Sakura ameaça correr atrás dele, mas Yukito segura seu braço e acena um "não" com sua cabeça.  
  
  
  
Shaoran chega em casa, se tranca em seu quarto e chora... chora todas as lágrimas que possuía... Algumas horas depois ele arruma sua mala e diz que volta para Hong-Kong no fim de semana (é quinta-feira). Antes de partir, porém, Shaoran resolve escrever uma carta e entregar a Sakura na saída da aula do dia seguinte.  
  
  
  
"Sakura,  
  
Imagine uma bela rosa. Você quer colhê-la e não consegue, pois seus espinhos são grandes demais. Todos sabem que eles servem para protegê-la, mas ela é muito atraente. Você tenta novamente e ela te fere.  
  
Assim é como te vejo, tão vulnerável e tão inalcançável, apenas singela.  
  
Mas a atração que exerces sobre mim é maior que qualquer magia jamais criada, e sempre me machuco em teus espinhos.  
  
O rio do amor deságua em meu coração causando uma cascata inextinguível em minha face.  
  
Tudo me lembra você. Às vezes sinto teu cheiro perto de mim... como quando me sentava atrás de ti e sentia o perfume de todas as primaveras em teus cabelos. Ouço tua voz me chamando... Vejo-te em todos os cantos. Mas é tudo ilusão, ilusão de um amor que nunca pude te dar e que tu não queres...  
  
Tu és como o ar que inspiro e que fica dentro de mim, correndo pelas minhas veias, me mantendo vivo...  
  
Espero que um dia reconheças meu amor e percebas que este é muito forte e pertence somente a ti. Espero que um dia compreendas que sou tua alma gêmea, que existo somente para te fazer feliz...  
  
Esperarei esse dia... eternamente  
  
1 Shaoran Li"  
  
Shaoran já havia terminado a carta... queria chorar mas não conseguia... suas lágrimas haviam secado já. Seu coração não tinha mais o que chorar...  
  
Seus olhos haviam perdido seu brilho... sua vida já não tinha mais sentido... já era uma da manhã. Shaoran resolve ir dormir... pois amanhã seu dia seria duro.  
  
  
  
Finalmente amanheceu. Shaoran não conseguira dormir, esperando para entregar logo a carta e se livrar de um imenso peso em sua consciência. Ele se troca, põe seu uniforme pela última vez, pega sua bicicleta e vai para a escola.  
  
Ao chegar no colégio, Shaoran se senta no seu lugar sem dizer nada. Tomoyo resolve ir falar com ele, mas ao olhar dentro de seus olhos, Tomoyo sente um vazio imenso dentro de si, e percebe que Shaoran não tinha mais o brilho nos olhos que possuía ultimamente. Ela já sabia do ocorrido, por isso achou melhor não dizer nada e deixá-lo quieto, pois sabia que o melhor remédio para a desilusão é o tempo, e nada do que ela dissesse poderia melhorar seu astral.  
  
Sakura chega, atrasada como sempre, e dá bom dia para Tomoyo, Eriol e Shaoran, porém este não lhe responde. Sakura acha estranho e pergunta o que ele tem. Shaoran não reponde novamente. E assim se passam todas as aulas. Shaoran não falou com ninguém o dia inteiro. No fim da última aula, na hora da saída, ele entrega a carta para Sakura, diz "adeus" e sai correndo, tentando evitar olhar uma última vez nos olhos que tanto lhe fascinam... olhos verdes, meigos, profundos... do único amor de sua vida. Ele corre, pega a bicicleta e vai embora para sua casa. À noite pegaria o avião para Hong-Kong.  
  
Sakura chega em casa arrasada, lendo e relendo a carta... e chorando... Tomoyo a consola, mas não resolve... até que Tomoyo resolve fazer alguma coisa:  
  
- Sakura, não adianta nada você ficar chorando aqui!!! Vamos! Faça alguma coisa! Ainda é tempo! Corra atrás dele... não o deixe ir embora... você pode estar perdendo pra sempre o grande amor da sua vida. – Tomoyo morria por dentro ao dizer isso... – Vamos Sakura!!!  
  
- É Tomoyo!!! Você tem razão... Preciso fazer alguma coisa! Não posso deixa-lo partir assim!!! Você vem comigo?  
  
- Claro!!! OH NÃO!!!!  
  
- O que foi Tomoyo???  
  
- Não trouxe minha câmera!!! Um momento tão importante!!!  
  
- !!! *gota*  
  
- Vamos logo Tomoyo!!!!  
  
Sakura usa a carta Alada e pede para Kero levar Tomoyo. Eles então partem em direção ao aeroporto de Tomoeda.  
  
  
  
Ao chegar no aeroporto, Sakura vai correndo em busca de Shaoran. Tomoyo havia pedido para Kero parar no meio do caminho, pois ela pensou bem e compreendeu que esse momento era só dos dois... poderia ser a única chance deles.  
  
  
  
Sakura continua procurando por Li no aeroporto. Resolve perguntar para alguém de lá onde ficava a área de embarques internacionais e segue as instruções da recepcionista. Chegando na tal área ela avista Shaoran. Corre até ele... Shaoran!!! Shaoran!!! Li se vira e esboça um sorriso de prazer ao avistar a pessoa que mais ama na vida... Sakura o abraça no estilo Mei Ling. Shaoran fica vermelho, mas corresponde ao abraço... Ah... tinha sonhado com isso tantas vezes... estes braços quentes e delicados... essa pele macia, rosada! Ela olha nos olhos de Shaoran, com seus olhinhos verdes cheios de água... e implora para ele... por favor Li... não me deixe. Percebi que não posso viver sem você. Que você é quem eu amo mesmo. Yukito conversou comigo naquele dia, e me disse que o que eu sentia por ele era só por causa de seus poderes e que meu verdadeiro amor estava mais perto de mim do que eu poderia imaginar e.... Nesse momento Shaoran põe o dedo na boca de Sakura como quem dissesse... psssiu... a abraça e arma um último beijo... Quando, de repente pessoas começam a correr desesperadas. Eles se abraçam forte e procuram ver o que estava acontecendo... mas não percebem nada. Quando Shaoran olha para o lado seu coração quase pára... ele vê um avião que errara o lugar de pouso e o freio não o havia segurado vindo na direção de onde estavam, numa velocidade relativamente rápida... Sakura o agarra mais forte... talvez pela última vez e diz ao seu ouvido – Shaoran... eu te amo...  
  
Ele se vira, olha para Sakura e, entre lágrimas, a beija. Talvez aproveitando seus últimos segundos de vida... que seriam os melhores...  
  
Enquanto eles se beijam, o avião chega cada vez mais perto... as paredes começam a tremer e a racharem... as janelas do saguão estouram... o avião já está entrando no aeroporto... eles param de se beijar e dizem, simultaneamente e pela ultima vez... te amo...  
  
  
  
"Que se acabem os segredos...  
  
E que se aumentem os desejos.  
  
E assim enquanto eu te beijo,  
  
Que mude o destino, por um minuto...  
  
Que meu corpo encontre seu corpo,  
  
Num prazer absoluto...  
  
E assim enquanto eu te abraço,  
  
Me aperte em teus braços, por um minuto...  
  
Do jeito que só você sabe....  
  
Do jeito que só eu sei..."  
  
  
  
FIM! 


End file.
